Weird New Things
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When the Avengers think everything is normal, They find out it's not, Steve and Bucky are acting Very Weird when their around each other, What is it ?and Can it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the avengers or any marvel characters

"Ok Guys time for today agenda." Tony said walking into the livingroom

"What Agenda? no one said anything about an agenda!" Clint whined

"Shut up Clint!" Natasha yelled giving him a smack on the back of the head

"Oww! You didn't have to do that!" He yelled rubbing his head

"Now First on the list is that we Eat." Tony informed

"Oh Boy when do we eat?" Clint asked excited

"Soon, the second thing is we Shower." Tony added

"We already do that, well we don't know about Thor or Bucky so yeah." Natasha informed

"And for your information we asgardian's do shower some of the time." Thor informed

"What do you think he is a Animal or something! He Bathes alright I make sure of that." Steve yelled pointing at Bucky

"Fine Sheesh!" Clint yelled

"Ok Then we do some training, Eat,Relax, Have fun, and Eat again." Tony added

"That's it?" Clint asked

"Yep, i didn't forget anything did i Jarvis?" Tony asked

"Not that i'm aware of sir." Jarvis replied

"Good get to it people!" Tony ordered clapping his hands and walking into the kitchen

"Fine Mr. Bossy!" Clint yelled walking to the kitchen

"Jarvis Can you order some breakfest Please?" Natasha asked

"Yes Ma'm," Jarvis replied "Breakfest will be here in 20 minutes or so."

"Thanks Jarvis." Natasha thanked

"Your welcome." Jarvis replied

"So when's Breakfest?" Steve asked walking into the kitchen

"It's on it's way it should be here in 20 minutes." Natasha informed

"Ok that gives me enough time." Steve said walking off

"To do what?" She asked

"You'll see." He replied running off

"Bucky are you in there?" He asked knocking on his friends door

No one answered

"Bucky Are you ok?" Steve asked again knocking on the door

"What's wrong Steve?" Bruce asked walking over to him

"Bucky won't answer the door." He replied

"Let me try." Bruce offered

"Buck Are you there?" Bruce asked Knocking on the door

No answer

"Ok let's get everyone here and figure something out." Bruce suggested

"Alright." Steve agreed

"Everyone come here for a sec." Bruce called

"You Rang." clint said walking over to Bruce

"Can you help us open this door" Steve asked

"Sure everyone on the count of three...one...two...three!" Natasha ordered

Everyone grabbed the door knob and Pulled, but it wouldn't open

"Ok let me try this it should work." Natasha said getting her SHIELD card out

"It won't work" Clint protested

"Just watch." She replied

She puts it in the door on the side and slides it down.

"Now try." She said

Steve opens the door slowly

"See i told you it would work and you didn't belive me," Natasha whispered "Say you were wrong and i was right."

"Fine I was wrong and you were right." Clint whispered walking in

"You two be quiet!" Bruce whispered

"Sorry." They both said

"Bucky where are you?" Steve whispered looking around

"I think i found him." Tony informed

"Where?" Steve asked

"Here." Tony pointed

They all look

What will they find is it good or Bad? Find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the avengers or any marvel characters

They All look and there was Bucky asleep with the blankets across

his waist down to his feet

"He's Asleep." Steve informed

"And Shirt-less." Natasha added

"What do we do? Wake him up?" Clint asked

"That's probably not a good Idea Clint." Bruce suggested

"I'm Just asking, you got any ideas smart guy!" Clint asked looking at him

"I don't know, he's different than Tony." Bruce whispered yelled

"How Different?" Clint asked

"If we Startle him he will attack Duh!" Natasha interupted

"Don't get all sassy with me!" Clint yelled

"I don't care stop asking dum questions for once in your life." Natasha argued

"Well at least i don't fly off the handle!" Clint argued back

"Hey that's offensive to the other guy!" Bruce yelled

"Well Sorry for telling the truth!" Clint yelled

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Bruce yelled

"GUYS WOULD YOU STOP ARGUING PLEASE!" Tony yelled breaking Bruce and Clint apart

"STAY OUT OF THIS TONY!" They both yelled

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD BLAST YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Tony threatened

"WELL I SHOULD SHOOT YOU WITH AN ARROW!" Clint informed

"THE OTHER GUY IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE IF YOU DON'T STOP CLINT!" Bruce informed

Bucky's eyes open up

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!" Steve yelled

They all looked at him and became quiet

"Now let me get back to what i was doing." Steve said

"Bucky are you awake?" Steve asked

He hears a grunt and a groan

"Yeah he's awake." Tony informed

"I can see that Tony!" Steve yelled

"vylezat'!" Bucky yelled

"what did he say?"Clint asked

"He said get out." Natasha informed pushing him out

"Fine!" Clint yelled

"How does she know that?" Clint asked walking out the room

"She's Russian Duh!" Tony yelled walking out of the room

"Sorry about that Bucky" Steve said

Bucky sit's up and looks at him with an angry face

"I'll leave now." Steve informed walking out of the room

"Great thanks alot guys!" Steve yelled

"It's not our fault!" Clint yelled

"Yes it is you were arguing!" Steve yelled croosing his arms

"Well sorry." Clint yelled

"I'm done here" Steve said walking off

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked

"Away from you guys for a while." Steve replied walking off

"Should we go after him?" Bruce asked

"No just leave him alone for a while to cool down." Natasha replied

At the Park

"Sometimes i get frustrated with them!" Steve yelled sitting on a bench

"I don't know how long i can take it"! He said to himself putting his head in his hands

The he see's a shadow

"Who are you?" Steve asked pulling out his shield and getting ready to fight

"And what do you want?!" Steve asked moving closer to the Shadow

Who is the Shadow person? is he good or bad? find out in the next chapter


End file.
